


i love you more, IN FRENCH

by meems011450



Series: st fluff... [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: same story but in french ;) im doing this for class, i hope y'all like me butchering every word probably





	i love you more, IN FRENCH

**Author's Note:**

> MILEVEN RIGHTS!!!

« Hey, el ?» Mike dit de l’autre côté de l’appartement qu’on partage. Je lève ma tête du livre que je lisais. « Oui Mike ? » je réponds. « Je t’aime » il me dit avec un sourire. « Je t’aime plus » je lui dis. « Depuis que je t’ai vue dans la pluie cette soirée-là, je savais à ce moment-là que je serais en amour avec la plus belle, créative et intelligente personne. Tu es la femme de mes rêves El, je suis tellement chanceux de t’avoir rencontré. Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup Eleanor. » Mike dit avec le plus d’émotion possible. « Mike je t’aime beaucoup aussi, tu es le meilleur chose qui me n’es jamais arrivé. » je dis avec encore plus d’émotion et des larmes qui lui coule. « El, je t’aime tellement que ça me fait mal. » Mike réplique. « Moi aussi, Mike ! » je lui dis en riant un peu. « Eleanor Hopper, pourrais-tu me rendre l’homme le plus content au monde et me marier ?» Mike se descend sur un genou et ouvre une boite qu’il avait dans sa poche. « OUI, OUI ! MILLE FOIS OUI, JE T’AIME MIKE !» je descends à son niveau, lui donner des caresses et des becs. « Je t’aime aussi El ! » Mike me dit. « OH MON DIEU, ON SE MARRIE !!! » je cris. « Je t’aime El ! » Mike sourit. On a passé le reste de la soirée attacher de tête aux pieds en se donnant des caresses et des bisous.


End file.
